


loving is easy

by aetheral



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetheral/pseuds/aetheral
Summary: in which legolas is wearing aragorn's hoodie





	loving is easy

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from rex orange county's song of the same name

"Good morning," Aragorn greets, walking to his desk.

"Good morning to you as well, Mr. Telcontar."

Tossing his backpack to the ground, Aragorn yanks out his science notebook, anxiously scribbling down the notes from his textbook he was two weeks behind on.

A few minutes pass, students either chirping or grunting a "good morning" to Mrs. Artanis.

"Come on, loves! You all sound like robots, 'good morning, good morning.' Spice things up a little!" she says to the passing students.

A reply of "MORNING, MOTHERFUCKERS!" startles everyone in the room.

Knowing that voice anywhere, Aragorn jerks his head up from a mess of acids and bases and salts, grinning at who he sees.

Legolas Greenleaf stands in front of Mrs. Artanis, a mess of floppy blond hair and an awfully familiar sweatshirt, getting reprimanded for his choice of language.

"You said to 'spice things up!'" he protests.

Mrs. Artanis sighs, pointing towards the desks. "Just take a seat, Mr. Greenleaf."

"Yes, ma'am," he says, giving a half-hearted salute.

As the blond slides into the desk beside him, Aragorn raises an amused eyebrow.

"What?" Legolas asks. "It was a great way to greet everyone."

"Nah, not that. You're just wearing my sweatshirt."

His boyfriend squints at the navy blue hoodie he was bundled up in. "You sure?"

Aragorn snorts. "It has the school's baseball logo _and_ my last name on the back, and in all capitals too."

"Whatever, whatever," Legolas replies with a dismissive wave, flicking a piece of dust off his shoulder.

Smiling fondly, Aragorn leans over and places a quick peck on the boy's cheek.

"Mr. Telcontar! Save the PDA for later!" Mrs. Artanis cries.

"Yeah, _Mr. Telcontar_ ," Legolas drawls, throwing a wink at him, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Save it for later."

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments!! i always love reading anything y'all have to say


End file.
